


The Way You Shine

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [40]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Theater - Freeform, V isn't blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I said remember this moment in the back of my mind, the time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild." - Long Live, Taylor SwiftCollege life didn't seem like it was enough to keep MC at irregular hours like she kept.Whatever it was that they expected to be the reason, being in a college theater group wasn't it.Opening night just got a lot more worrisome.





	The Way You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my planning for this story was legit just about what play it was going to be.   
> I chose Les Mis because it was the first play I ever got to see performed besides the small one-act plays that my high school theater club performed.   
> It really stuck with me

"And you're _sure_ that she won't get upset?" Yoosung asked warily as they all settled down in seats.

Jaehee just smiled calmly. "I told her that at least one of us would be here to see the play!" she offered happily.

Zen, however, was more excited over the actual play itself. "Is this why she always sounded so busy when she was on the phone with one of us?" he asked. "Because she's been doing _this?_ Not that I blame her, it's a huge production, especially for a college theater group!"

V shook his head in amusement at them, but let them keep talking.

Once the lights started going off, they all immediately fell silent.

* * *

 

Luciel barely kept himself from laughing when he heard Zen's choked noise upon seeing MC on stage. But even he had to admit, she played the role perfectly, seeming to come alive more in the stage lights than she had even at the party.

But they all agreed that Jaehee's reactions were the best of anyone's in their group.

She stayed on the edge of her seat until intermission.

Once the lights went up for it, Jaehee spoke up. "I wish she told me what play they were doing beforehand, I would've looked into it,"

V laughed softly at that. "I think it's much better going in like this, though, don't you?"

* * *

The second half of the play was much more tense, and Jumin pretended not to hear anyone else's reactions as he watched. 

Of course, once it was over, Jumin blinked in surprise. "Wait...it's over?"

Zen smiled over at Jumin, seeming quite amused by the situation. "It is. Come on, let's go find MC,"

* * *

 

"That was amazing, MC!"  
  
MC spun around from where she was talking with one of the stagehands happily to see Jaehee standing there, the other RFA members not far behind her.   
  
"Jaehee!" MC yelped, shooting over to hug her, ignoring the fact that she's still in costume.   
  
Zen's the next to say anything. "So, Les Miserables, huh?"  
  
MC grinned at him cheekily and nodded before she started talking again. "What did you guys think? Was it good? I hope it was good,"  
  
Jumin seemed amused by this, but just settled for extending a bouquet of flowers - mixed, and she could tell that they had all decided together, as a gift from the RFA.   
  
MC blinked in surprise, though, her smile gone as she stared at the flowers before looking up at Jumin.   
  
"I thought it was customary to gift a performer with flowers when you enjoy their performance?" Jumin responded with a knowing smile.   
  
MC went bright red, stuttering something about being back after she changed out of her costume before darting away.   
  
Jumin stared after her in surprise before looking to the others.   
  
Zen chuckled softly. "I wouldn't worry, she's likely just embarrassed,"  
  
" _Why?_ "  
  
V laughed softly from where he was examining the stage as it was cleared off. "Because, Jumin, not everyone is as blunt as you are," 

* * *

When MC returned, she was walking backwards, talking softly with someone who paused upon seeing the small group waiting on MC. 

He gave a fond smile upon seeing their expressions. "You have people waiting for you. I'll see you at the next show, MC! Make sure to get some rest,"

MC made a startled noise when hands landed on her shoulders. "We'll make sure of it. It was a wonderful show, we greatly enjoyed it,"

V's voice.

MC smiled faintly in amusement.

As they left the theater, Jumin spoke up. "So, how about we all go for dinner and discuss the play?" he offered. "I must say it _was_ quite enjoyable,"

"I never thought I'd see the day," MC responded teasingly. "Though, you do know that you didn't have to show up, all of you? It wasn't that big of a deal,"

Zen made a disgruntled noise. "None of that!" he countered. "That was one hundred percent worth it, don't you dare say we shouldn't have shown up,"

"And besides," Luciel commented, picking up from Zen effortlessly, "what sort of friends would we be if we didn't come to opening night for your play, especially after all the help you've given us,"

MC seemed surprised, and Yoosung smiled faintly when he saw Luciel grab MC's free hand - the other was wrapped around the bouquet, which she was staring at, her face a soft red.

"It was wonderful," V said softly. "I don't regret coming to see it one bit, and I like that I've gotten to support the newest addition to this family in such a way. I'll always remember it, and I hope it's the same for you,"

MC looked up at V in surprise to see turquoise eyes dancing in the fading sunlight as he watched her. "Thank you,"

Luciel didn't comment on the fact that her hands were shaking, or that he could see the start of tears in her eyes. Instead, he just twined their fingers together and brought the back of her hand to his lips gently, letting her feel everything without judgment or interruption.


End file.
